


12 Years to Heaven

by Cloudpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's soul goes missing and Castiel will leave no stone un-turned to find him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Years to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some slightly tug at the heart-strings fluff.

12 Years to Heaven  
  
They had never done this sort of thing before. What suddenly possessed them to start was beyond Castiel.   
It was the year 2020, and the world was finally back on track.   
  
Back in 2014 after giving his life to avert the apocalypse, Dean Winchester’s soul had finally been allowed to rest in heaven.   
Of course, unlike most other souls there he was perfectly aware of where he was. He occasionally crossed over into Ash’s heaven to hang out with him, Ellen and Jo and from time to time, Bobby as well.  
Castiel had been able to visit Dean and they had finally, after all the fighting that had nearly torn them apart on so many occasions, had six long years of peace and contentment together.

Sam Winchester was somewhere down on earth living out the closest thing he could to a white picket fence life, and Heaven had been restored to some semblance of order.

Things ran smoothly and Castiel had been content to leave the majority of decision making to the other angels, who now ran heaven fairly and democratically.   
Things had been as perfect as could be expected for a time. Right up until now.  
  
Castiel was, as they say, in a bit of a flap. He was unable to find Dean anywhere in heaven. It was possible for souls to hide from angels. Castiel had said nothing at first, assuming that perhaps Dean needed some time alone. But after two weeks, when an intense search had failed to even yield so much as a sense of Dean’s soul, Castiel began to worry that something had gone terribly wrong.  
He went directly to those in charge of the souls to find out where Dean had gone. They were all unhelpful and decidedly cagey about the subject, pointing him in endless circles until at last someone turned him in the direction of Zadkiel, angel of forgiveness, who ‘should know something or other about that sort of thing.’

He found his brother on earth walking among a group of non-denominational spiritual individuals in the French Alps, teaching of good deeds and karma.  Castiel eyed his brother’s vessel as he sat cross-legged opposite it. Zadkiel was wearing a man in his thirties with a neat beard and wavy shoulder length brown hair. He was dressed in such a way that Castiel automatically heard Dean's voice in the back of his head calling him a ‘misplaced hippie’.

“How can I help you today Castiel?” Zadkiel asked. They were alone in the wood panelled room , it had not yet gone four in the morning, and Zadkiel’s flock would be rising for morning contemplations in an hour.

Castiel shifted impatiently where he sat. After years spent almost solely with Dean he often found the slow, infinitely tolerant pace of conversations with his fellow angels annoying. He sincerely hoped that this would not be another dead end. 

“The word in Heaven is that you are the one who can tell me where on earth Dean Winchester’s soul has disappeared to. He has been missing from heaven almost 3 weeks and yet no one can tell me where the most important soul of the decade has been sent.”

Zadkiel’s scraggily eyebrows came together in a frown over his warm brown eyes, and he cocked his head looking perplexed, “Given the nature of your bond to Dean Winchester’s soul I would have thought you would be the first informed of the situation?”

Castiel arched a brow, finally someone who was not denying that something strange was going on. “Clearly someone left me out of the loop. Would you care to put me in it?”

Zadkiel hummed thoughtfully and got to his feet, moving over to a kettle that had just boiled in the corner of the room to make a pot of tea, and began to speak as he moved about, “There had been a lot of discussion about the fate of Dean Winchester. Ever since the Final Battle it is a subject that never went away. His ultimate sacrifice to save his brother and the rest of humankind from Lucifer’s plot could not go unrewarded. His brother Samuel, with his infinite failings as a human being was able to carry on and live the life he always dreamed of. We understood that because of the kind of selfless soul that Dean Winchester is, having his brother finally have all the happiness he had wanted was the greatest thing he could have asked for. But the thought was such a selfless one, and after everything Dean had been through, we thought that actually he really should reap some personal reward for his actions and hardships endured in his past life.” Zadkiel turned back to Castiel and approached with two steaming cups, one of which he handed to the trench-coated angel. 

Castiel waited as the other angel resumed his seat on the floor and then continued his story, “Dean Winchester’s accumulated self-loathing, until recently was too great for him to ever think of accepting a reward on his own behalf. But his actions in his last days on earth and the mellowing of his soul after a few years in heaven allowed him to finally start forgiving himself.”

Castiel nodded. It was something he had noticed himself. Dean had been smiling again recently, laughter coming more naturally whenever Castiel botched some human saying or custom (which he still did surprisingly often). 

Zadkiel looked away from him then, and Castiel could sense the reluctance to speak further emanating from the other angel as he turned the floral cup in his large hands. Castiel was about to prompt Zadkiel to go on when the angel spoke again, “It was decided that after all the suffering Dean Winchester went through in his life, he ought to be given a second chance, a chance at a life where he could be happy and unburdened. I know it is not generally done…” the angel hesitated, but then pushed on through his own uncertainty as a sense of foreboding began to creep up on Castiel.

“Last year we set up a system of reincarnation. So many souls were snatched from earth before their time, that we tapped into the systems of some of the other gods and began reallocating souls to bodies as they were being created.”

“You started reincarnating people?” Castiel clarified incredulously. The danger that posed if the timing of soul placement was not exactly a moment before the Foetus began to grow its own new soul could be seriously detrimental to both souls - which was precisely why the angels had always avoided being involved in such things. It was a bold gesture, but infinitely foolish. He put his tea down untouched. He had acquired a taste for coffee after being around Dean.

“Only those who agreed to it.” Zadkiel murmured.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you Reincarnated Dean, didn’t you?”

Zadkiel’s wince was all Castiel needed to know, anger gripped him at having Dean taken away without his knowledge like this, “Whatever possessed you to do such a thing, did you not consider that he may have been content in Heaven as he was?”

“Castiel.” Zadkiel snapped. 

Castiel fell silent. Zadkiel was an angel who very seldom raised his voice.

Taking a breath, Zadkiel spoke softly, and yet with undertones of apology in his voice, “As I said, we will only reincarnate those who agree to it. It was what Dean wanted. If you were not informed I do offer my sincerest apologies but what is done is done. Dean Winchester’s soul is already on earth again.

Castiel’s teeth clenched as he tried not to react badly. Even if the choice had been Dean's, how could they not tell him? How could they not give Dean time to explain to Castiel himself, if they had all been too cowardly to do so themselves? He suddenly wished he still had the power of the purgatory souls, that he might smite those angels involved in taking Dean from him. There were no assurances with reincarnation that the new life a soul would lead would be a happy one.

“Where is he?” he managed to grit out levelly after long moments had passed, as he reined in his temper.

Zadkiel looked at him directly, “There is no way to tell. Souls for reincarnation are put into one pool and delivered at random after their past lives memories have been suppressed. Even his soul’s signature will be faint. Especially now.”

 

Castiel stood up abruptly. That was not something he was willing to accept. He straightened his trench coat and glared down at Zadkiel, “Then you will help me search until I find him and ensure his safety – On your feet soldier.” He offered his brother a hand up and Zadkiel did not bother to argue.  
  
*  
  
It took nearly two months of searching, combing through society with a fine toothed comb before they found a glimpse of Dean's soul. Castiel became more and more anxious about what might have happened to him during the time they were apart. When he came across that small pulsing soul signature in a rather rundown looking suburban house the amount of relief that flowed through him was palpable. He and Zadkiel descended to earth, alighting on the lawn outside the house, still damp from an afternoon rain shower. Castiel made to start forward but Zadkiel caught hold of his arm.

“Castiel?”

Castiel turned impatient blue eyes on his brother.

Zadkiel’s lips pressed into a thin line before he spoke gently, “You know it is unlikely he will remember you. Not while he is living this life.”

A certain hollowness settled into Castiel’s chest, as well as an odd feeling, like his heart was twisting beneath his rib cage.  “I know.” He replied softly, glancing at the worn wooden door of the house. And he had known. He had just refused to let himself think of that possibility until now.  He drew in a deep breath then turned back to his brother, “It does not matter. I must still watch over him. Your part in this is done now Zadkiel, thank you.”  
Castiel turned back to the house, missing the concerned expression on the other angel’s face, before the sound of flapping wings carried Zadkiel away.  

A few short strides carried him to the doorstep where he knocked swiftly on the door, even as he was tempted to burst in and drag Dean out with him. 

The full minute he waited seemed to drag for an eternity before the door lock clicked open.   
A small dumpy grey woman opened the door, dressed in clothes that were a couple of sizes too small for her. Castiel hesitated. What had he expected? That Dean himself would open the door?

“Do you live here alone?” Castiel’s mouth spoke before he could remember to add human niceties. 

The woman laughed, “Right to business aren’t you? Yes I do, Just me and the dogs which is, I assume why you are here.” She stated and left the door ajar beckoning him to follow her into the house.

“I’m really glad you came to be honest,” She nattered on and Castiel clung to her words as he tried to mask his disapproval of the grime that covered the house, “Can’t say what I’d have done with him otherwise. Can’t afford to feed another mouth here.” 

They stepped into a cramped living room area, with ugly squashed brown couches crowding the walls. And the grey lady asked Castiel to wait there a moment. 

She disappeared through a door on the other side and returned shortly. In her squat arms she bore a small black Labrador retriever which she set down on the ground, “He’s the runt of the litter so if you want him best you take him now. I can’t afford his upkeep.” 

Castiel’s distaste for her rocketed but he tried his best not to let it show on his face. The gangly puppy trotted forward sniffing at its surroundings.  That was it. Dean's soul, small and bright, was bound to that delicate little form.

Castiel stepped forward to intercept it, and the little black creature cowered back staring up at him with large fearful eyes. Castiel’s chest ached, there was no recognition there.   
Slowly he crouched down and held out an open palm to the puppy, ignoring the woman’s impatient huff.

Tentatively, the small fluff ball walked forward to sniff the proffered limb. Castiel smiled tenderly as it deemed him trustworthy, and began to lick his hand vigorously, wagging its tiny tail with enthusiasm.  He scratched behind its ear and the puppy leaned its head into his palm. Dean came to him readily as he slid a hand under the puppy’s chest and scooped him up off the floor.

“I’ll be taking Dean with me,” Castiel informed her.

“Right you are then,” she saw him out of the house, not waiting for the door to close properly before muttering about odd things people were calling their animals these days.  
Castiel paused as he stepped out onto the road. Dean squirmed in his arms, only to bury himself half into Castiel’s trench coat to hide from the chill air. Shifting minutely, Castiel tucked the coat the rest of the way round the little puppy so that only its head emerged from the beige folds - big soulful eyes staring out at the world. 

“Let’s make this a good one then shall we Dean?” Castiel said to him and dipped his head to kiss the top of Dean's head. Dean wriggled and twisted his silky head up to lick enthusiastically at Castiel’s face and gave a tiny adorable yap as Castiel pulled away smiling. His grip tightened ever so slightly round Dean's tiny new body. 

He stared down at the puppy, blue eyes shining over-bright and said gruffly, “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with this.  We are going to have serious words in twelve or so years.”  
Dean yipped at him uncomprehendingly and Castiel couldn’t resist pressing one more kiss to the top of his head. 

Then he turned and stopped a man who looked like an old greasy trucker to say, “Excuse me, Where is the nearest place for me to purchase kibble?”


End file.
